Star Wars: First Flight
by Fireyone
Summary: This is the First book in the ReBeL Squadron chronicles. This book follows the story of a young man named Fireyone Anfis and his soon to be Rebel friend of ReBeL squadron. Can Fireyone hold up to their standards of flying? Find out by reading the book! R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Fireyone here I hope you all enjoy the story I put a lot of thought into it so please enjoy.

**Star Wars**

**The Rebel Squadron Chronicles:**

**First Flight**

**Written by: Fireyone**

The outer rim, quite a nasty place where the empires control isn't as controlling as within the inner systems where they can exert their wonderful rules of tyranny upon them. In the outer rim many criminal organizations have grown and thrived even before the Empires coming into power. One of these Organizations was the hutts this mostly coming from and more specifically Jabba the hutt. His power reached quite far mostly to Nal hutta but, then again this story isn't about Jabba! Specifically it focuses on a young man of only Eighteen and his name is Fireyone Anfis and currently he is a in a Flight for his life.

Somewhere within a small field of Asteroids an old YT-1200. Its circular frame and small cockpit extending from what one could call the front of the vessel. The ship banked and dived within the asteroids trying to avoid the skilled pilots of the empire. The Ships quickly took another dive to avoid being smashed by two asteroids. The Ties maneuvered around the asteroids and searched the area for their lost target. Five minutes later one of the Fighter spotted the Freighter diving away from another asteroids. "Hound 1 this is Hound 5 Target has been found moving to engage" Came the sound over the comm of Hound 1 headset. "Roger Hound 5 all units move to engage." The Ties Quickly Ramped up their speed and dashed after the YT-1200.

Inside the YT-1200 sparks were flying in the cockpit. The pilot was letting a string of Correllian curse fly from his mouth as he tried getting everything settled down. "Great there go the Stabilizers! B5 If we make it out of this I'm getting us a new ship!" He yelled out to his droid counterpart. The astromech turned it domed head and made a smart remark back. "Better hold up to your words Fireyone or I'm gone!" Stated the Astromech More specifically B5 is a R3-series astromech with a clear dome with red patches on the dome but, his body is a dark navy blue with red on all the little compartment doors. Fireyone turned upward and to the right this brought it into a spot that was pretty clear of asteroids but, led straight to the Victory class Star Destroyer they came from. Though it may not be the best choice to escape his pursuers and get the spice were it needed to be on time he had to take it or this would be his final job with Jabba and not the good kind of last job.

Hound 1 noticed the Freighter heading through an opening in the asteroid field. He quickly ordered the squad after the Freighter before the opening closed up. The Tie increased the speed and made their way to the opening. The dodged a few of the asteroids but, unfortunately lost Hounds 4 and 7 due to the asteroid coming up from under them. Hound 1 wasn't even sad about it he knew that these were the kid of danger a pilot faced every time he took off in his fighter. They entered the opening and began firing their Laser cannons at the old Freighter which shield were barely holding against the barrage of the ten Tie Fighters.

The Freighter rocked as the laser fire made impact of the shields. Fireyone reached across the control board and turned on a few switches. B-5 quickly inserted his data socket arm into the droid slot in cockpit after being thrown from it by the laser fire. "B-5 Divert power to the aft shields and then divert power from the guns to engines and let's get out of here!" Fireyone kept his hand on the controls and hoped B-5 could get what he asked done. Once B-5 was back in the slot he gave the ship computer the orders and with a few minute the ship was rocking less and was picking up speed. Fireyone was smiling broadly at this turn of events; he could feel that they were going to make it out of here alive. He quickly punched the coordinates into the hyperdrive and watched as it charged up. The Freighter shot out of the asteroid field at high speeds and turned away from the Star Destroyer that just sat there watching. The Ties still hot on the freighter tail were pouring on the laser fire but, it was a useless gesture five seconds out of the asteroid field later in a flicker of Pseudo Motion the ship was gone.

Hound 1 and the rest of his squadron slowed their Ties to a stop and stared at in the direction of where their quarry had escaped. "All units return to the _Ravager_ for Debriefing." Was all Hound one could say at this point he felt angry at himself for no being able to take down a single smuggler this also would tarnish his wonderful record.

Fireyone let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. He smiled to himself then turned and looked at B5 who was unplugging himself from the ship. Fireyone turned and looked out the cockpits view port and saw the blue and black one would normally see in hyperspace. "So how much time do we have before we're for the transfer?" He asked his droid as he shut down a few un-needed systems. B5 turned his dome head and let out a smart reply. "Well we would have more if it weren't for your own stupidity! But, will be there with a few minutes to spare shouldn't be more than a two hour flight through Hyperspace." "That's great at least Garv won't be able to complain to Jabba" said Fireyone smiling "now lets just hope I get enough money to be able to buy some kind of ship." Fireyone got up and left the cockpit heading into one of the ships cargo areas was littered with boxes full of spice. He headed to what looked like a small Kitchen alcove and opened the refrigerator of sorts and pulled out a small bottle of Correllian Ale then he opened a small door which was his pantry and in the pantry he grabbed a few Quicksnack bars. He sat at a small table which was small it could really only seat himself and plate of food plus drink. B5 rolled into the room and jacked into a recharge unit. Fireyone looked up at the droid then opened his mouth to speak. "B5 this is our last job with Jabba. Once make the drop off I'm going have Garv give Jabba the message saying I quit. Then I think'll see about joining the rebellion." B5 Turned his dome quite quickly to look at him. If the droid could he'd have a face of shock and disbelief on. "What did you say!? Your going to join the Rebellion!?" "I said I'll think about beside I may not totally like the rebellion but, I do hate the Empire and you know that" was Fireyone response. B5 turned his dome and shook for no real reason Fireyone could but, then b5 spoke up. "Well itsa your life so yeah go for it." Was all B5 had to say about that and then they were quiet.

The _Ravager _made her way out of the system after all the patrols were called back. With a flicker of Pseudomotion the ship jumped into hyperspace. Hound 1 was not happy with his pilots today and even more so with himself the group. The debriefing basically went as follows. Hound 1 stood in front of his squad and discussed that if they couldn't catch one simple little smuggler than they need a harder training regiment starting with Asteroid maneuvering. The commander of the Ravager, Commander Kartin, entered the room right after the brief debriefing. He wanted to speak to YTX-2978 otherwise known as Hound 1 about what happened out there but, before he could even ask Hound 1 was explaining to him. "Well I'll see to it your squad gets the extra training the rest of the squads pulled in some smugglers and were taking them to nearest prison now I hope next time your squad can capture a smuggler." "Don't worry we intend to sir" with that Hound one headed off to his quarters."

In another system of open space an even older freighter a Barloz class Freighter named the _Crypt keeper_ waiting for Fireyones YT-1200 to appear on the scanners. The ships captain was a man one didn't want to anger his name was Garv and he was a very important man within Jabba organization. He turned to his Rodian co-pilot who opened his mouth to speak "So captain what if he doesn't show? Do we track him down and give him a little present?" He asked Garv in Rodian. Garv smiled at the though of beating Fireyone to near death he never did like his punk attitude. "Well I guess so if he…" The sensors siren turned on as it scanned the right ship ID entering the system and it was none other than Fireyone YT-1200. Garv was both pleased and not pleased with this turn on events. He was glad the shipment on time but, this meant he wouldn't get to beat Fireyone at all. "Well he lucked out get him on the comm." Five minutes later both ships were docked with each ships docking tube attached. Garvs crew quickly unloaded the spice and was off Fireyone ships. "Well Fireyone looks like everything is in order and here's your payment…" Garv handed Fireyone a datacard that would get him his cash. "Thank you Garv most appreciated" he said with a grin he turned around and exited the _Crypt keeper_.

As soon as Fireyone stepped onto his ship he disengaged the docking tube and then he ran to the Cockpit B5 already at his Droid control slot. He took his seat and maneuvered away from the _Crypt Keeper_ just far enough to be out of Firing range but, within comm. range. He quickly opened a Channel to his ship and opened his mouth to speak. When the Garv ship connected to his he spoke. "Well Guys its been fun but, you can tell jabba my work with him ends here so long!" With that's he closed the channel and speed off. He banked Right and shot forward.

Garv was in shock at what he just heard and also excited because now he could beat on Fireyone! "AFTER HIM NOW GET THE GUNS ON HIM NOW!" He screamed at his crew. The gunner quickly ran to the latter and got in the seat and began firing uselessly at him. The _Crypt _turned to follow and with amazing speed turned and shot forward and was gaining on the YT-1200. Garv opened up some hidden forward guns that he could control and fired them. The shot hit the aft shield but, didn't cause in structural damage. "You little punk your going down." He said to himself focused on his target.

Fireyone felt the shots come at him and he got up from his seat then looked to B5. "I'm going to need to you to fly the ship. While I give them some fire and get the hyperdrive up and get us to Correlia I think I can get us a ship there!" The ship rocked as more laser fire slammed on the aft shields. Fireyone climbed into the ships topside laser cannon and turned it completely around. He lined up the _Crypt Keeper_ in his sights and fired as many times as the gun would allow before having to cool down. B5 down in the cockpit accessed the Maneuvering controls and set the hyperdrive for Correllia. He turned the ship hard left and dived. Fireyone responded to the and kept the gun as best he could trained on Garv ship though not much luck on hitting him. B5 checked to see how long it was before the Hyperdrive could ingaged another minute so they had to dodge Garv that long. "Fireyone we got a minute before the Hyperdrive is ready to go." Fireyone looked through the guns sites and fired off another five shots at Garvs ship lucky for them it could handle high speed turns like his YT-1200. Grave shot off a few missle then which caught up and slammed into the ship. The Damaged the hull as they past through the shields but, luckily no major damage was caused but, it did cause a loss of power to the weapon and controls leaving them open to attack. "Great hopefully the Hyperdrive will kick in soon…."

Garv was a please with himself and his crew from what he could tell Fireyones ship lost flight control and that meant he'd be able to get a docking tube on it. He quickly opened a channel to gloat. "Well Fireyone It looks you guys are coming with me might want to park that old crate of your….." Within the next few second the YT-1200 once again, with a flicker of Pseudomotion, vanished into Hyperspace. Once again Garv was not happy and this time someone was going to be in pain and that was unfortunately for him the gunner would be the one paying for the failure.

Fireyone let out another sigh of relief if there was one thing worse than a squad of Imperial Ties it had to be facing the wrath of Garv and, boy was his wrath bad. He switched off all the system controls for the gunners seat and headed down the latter. After he got down from the control seat he turned and looked inside the cockpit and saw a B5 heading his way. "Well now you've done it firing on Garv. Now he's going to have all manner of things after us." Said the droid as it rolled up to him. Fireyone patted B5 on the head and sighed once more then smiled at the small droid. "Yeah but, hopefully once we get a ship and join the Rebels will be well guarded….or to busy attacking the Empire to be found by him and his cronies." To this he went to the cock pit and checked the ETA on their course to Correllia. "Well looks like were going home. I think I can find a ship in much better condition than this one. Though she has been good to us I think its time we upgrade to a better ship." With that Fireyone sat at the control looking over data from the past few hours. B5 then moved back to his spot and they waited for their journey to Corellia to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars ReBeL Squadron Chronicles **

**Chapter 2**

The space of Corellia was filled with transports of all shapes and sizes. Most were simple transports filled with goods and other things. There was even a few Corellian Battlecrusiers orbiting above the planet. They were on routine patrol of the sector keeping watch for any thing suspicious. Fireyones old YT-1200 exited Hyperspace right on a un-used hyperspace lane mainly used by smugglers. The lane would then spit him right out next to a few Space stations. Fireyone would look out the cockpit of the Freighter to see a multitude of other ships heading for the planets surface. Increasing the speed of the old ship Fireyone headed planet side. Fireyone watched as the shields began to superheat as the ship hit the atmosphere and cause fire to ignite around the shields but, they held. The ship exited the outer atmosphere and put the ship on to autopilot. He quickly turned on his comm. unit and opened a channel to an old friend. "Hey Ganner are you there?" He asked a finger on one button that would let him speak. It was few minutes of waiting quietly till a voice came over the speaker. The voice was gruff with old age but, was cheerful as well. "Well look what the Vornskr dragged in. How you been Fireyone!" Said the voice, from the way he was speaking you could tell he was smiling.

Fireyone chuckled a bit into the comm. and replied "Hey Ganner listen I got a business Proposal for you." "Oh? Well then let's hear I'm sure it's about some failed to be delivered smuggled goods?" He asked with a hint of greed in his words. "Nope I'm selling my ship minus my things inside it and I need a new one you wouldn't happen to have something better would you? Like say an YT-2400." He would ask while the ship made a small incline to avoid some birds. Ganner didn't speak for a few minutes as he was currently searching through his stock. Two minutes later his voice came back on "Well after making a quick search through my stock no, I don't have any YT-2400 only a few YT-1200 and a single YT-1300. So you're better off with checking another dealer" replied Ganner with a tone of slight disappointment. Fireyone thought over this then sighed though he did want a newer ship the YT-1300 design did have certain "appeal" to it. He pressed down on the button and spoke into the comm. "I'll take the YT-1300 I hope my discounts count for that right?" He would ask hoping and pleading. "No charge…" was all Ganner said with some cheer in his voice. "Wait….what!? Ganner you giving me something for absolutely free? This has to be a joke!" Fireyone exclaimed into the comm. shocked at what he had heard! Ganner just laughed at this since he was known for his greed but, he also gave discounts to those who bought from him regularly. "No not a discount more of a trade for your ship for that ship. Bring your ship by my place will unload your stuff then I'll take your ship off your hands and leave you with that one." Fireyone was thrilled! He now had a new ship and it wasn't going to cost him a thing. "Alright Ganner see you within the hour!" With that Fireyone clicked off the comm. and smiled. That's when B-5 piped up after being quiet for so long. "You know this could possibly come bite us in the butt you know that right?" He asked with his dome turned to him. Fireyone smile turned into a frown and he gave B5 his reply "Yeah I know your vocabulator was one of those decisions I regret." B5 took offense to that "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing maybe if you'd think you'd get it" and with that they both stopped talking.

Another ship entered space over Corellia and it was a big one. The _Ravager _exited hyperspace were most of the large ships entered the system by so there was no accidents among the smaller ships. The battle cruisers let the Victory class Star Destroyer pass by with out on shot being fired. The Star Destroyer contacted the nearest Space dock and re quested to dock with them. They were promptly answered with the word yes and were told to change there course by a small margin so that they would be lined up with the port. The pilots of the Ravager complied and the vessel slowly turned right and began to slow down to docking speed. Also at the time of the Ravagers arrival a smaller vessel entered the system. It was Garvs ship and he was not happy at all. He was angry and he had the distinct feeling Fireyone would be here but, where he didn't know. So Garv had his crew immediately begin scanning the area for Fireyone's ship he wasn't about to let him get away after the stunt he pulled. So Garv continued to brood and let his anger simmer he wouldn't let Fireyone escape not even if it killed him in the end. Back at the Space Station the _Ravager_ made the nesscary requirements for the loading and unloading of Personal, Equipment, and supplies. They would have been here on time if it had not been for the fact they picked up the smugglers ship. To that Hound 1 was angered by the fact that his squad had failed in the smugglers capture. So now as he left the ship for some downtime he and his squad were taking advantage of due to the resupplying of the ship. So now that he was off the ship he was going by his real name Zekk Virasis. Now unlike most of the Empires troops he was not a clone of mutliple people combined he was a recruit and as such he thought he was above the clones he worked with. Though he treated his squad with respect because they impressed him when they were chosen to form it and thus they were the _Ravagers _personal squad. Though his squad mates went to enjoy themselves he went to the nearest Commlink to call his family who was currently living on a Corellia. He wanted to tell them he was here and that he wouldn't be here long because they were here to resupply the ship but, he did want his family to know that he loved them and hopped they were doing fine. It took him about ten minutes to locate the public commlinks and he called up his family and told them everything that he could about whats happened to him.

Fireyone looked out of his cockpits windows and viewed the Magnificent city that was his home at one point Coronet. He flew through the city effortlessly and skillfully as he made his way through the skies of the city to the home of Ganner Wilder. Ganner was a old friend of his family when they were still around and he had lived with him for the longest time. Which was a reason for him being a smuggler and why he was in his current situation. Now Lucky for him Ganners business was doing so good he had been able to purchase a small landing field for the ships he sold. Now Fireyone was setting his ship down in one of those unoccupied spaces. Fireyone and B-5 would then move from their repective places and head to the boarding ramp which Fireyone opened. The ramp lowered as the two walked down it and at the bottom a Portly man with a smile and about five old Podracing pit-droids with him. Ganner smiled and walked up to Fireyone giving him a pat on the back in a friendly sort of way. "Its good to see you again Fireyone and in Person this time. So How's about we get everything on your ship out and aboard and installed on your new YT-1300 eh?" He said smiling while having a suggestive tone in his voice. He apparently wanted to get this done and done fast and Fireyone could tell. "Ganner whats go you so worked up? I don't think I've ever seen you in such a hurry outside a business deal." Said Fireyone giving him a curious look then looking over his shoulder and giving the Droids the ok to start moving his things. "Well its like this Fireyone. I know you worked for Jabba, Kradde, and Tyber Zann but, did you have to go and piss off one of Jabbas goons?" How he knew this Fireyone didn't know so he asked him. "How did you know I pissed off one of Jabbas goons?" He asked questioningly back at Ganner. "Well one of them called me up on the Comm a few minutes ago there coming here thinking you're here… and as you can see that's true." Fireyone couldn't fualt him on that it was the truth. "So let me guess who called…. It was Garv wasn't?" He asked now somewhat scared for himself cause he Knew Garv would kill him the moment they set eyes on each other and Garv was know for being a quickdraw.

"Yes it was and he seemed quite angry with you. What did you do to make him so angry?" He asked with general Concern for Fireyone. That's when Fireyone began to recount all the events that happened up to this point. From him being attacked by the empire and him telling Garv he was done working for Jabba. All the way to the current point in time "…and that's where we are now." That was how Fireyone would finish his Explanation. The Pit-droids had just finished the moving of everything while another team of them finished installing everything in its proper place. That's when Fireyone heard the unmistakable rumbling of the _Crypt Keepers_ sublight engines coming near. "Oh dear I believe its time B-5 and I left." He was about to board the ship when Ganner grabbed his shoulder and handed him a Data card. Ganner spoke up "I think this will help you find what your looking for though I'm not sure what that is but, go on get going I'll try and stall him… I'll even bring out my special toys out for him. What Ganner exactly mean't by that Fireyone knew. Two old Clone Wars Era Droidekas with enough fire power to plow down Garvs entire crew. With a quick smile and nod Fireyone was up the ramp and into the Cockpit. He quickly sat at the controls and inserted the card into one of B-5 data readers. B-5 Quickly connected to the Ships computers. The had to fire the ship up and fast and doing that cold took about fifteen minutes to do. He just hopped Ganner could keep Garv Busy as the landed in the Customer Parking were Ganner was now waiting. Fireyone and B-5 watched as the old Barloz class frieghter landed. Fireyone held his breath and watched as Garv crew cam out guns poined at him the Droidekas rolled out from know where and Deployed Shields up. Fireyone could see Garvs crew all cower at the Droids firece armaments but, slowly regained their composure. That's when Fireyone noticed the ship was ready and with that they took off. Back down where Ganner and Garv were at a face off Garv noticed the YT-1300 leave he turned to Ganner and asked him two simple questions. "Where's that frieghter going? It ain't the punk Fireyone is it?" Ganner never broke his business smile but was utterly replused by the Stench coming from the men. Not to mention Garv large nose which was croked from being hit so much wasn't a pleasant site to see. "The answer to your first question is that its off to deliver some old droids I recently sold off to someone and to answer your second question no that isn't Fireyone. He was here but, left hours ago I don't know where he's gone to and frankly its none of my business. So unless you have some business with me I suggest you leave otherwise my two droidekas here will have to teach you the meaning of pain." With that he waited for a response and one that didn't end in a fight. Garv looked at him and then turned around and went back to his ship. To this Ganner was Relieved and also hoped Fireyone would be alright. "Have a nice day Gentlemen."

Garv and his crew quickly took off and made it seem like they weren't going to follow the YT-1300 but, once they were out of range of Garvs view they began looking for it to only find it heading out of the planets atmosphere. They brought the _Crypt Keeper_ up and followed it. Garv had a hunch and was pretty sure that that was Fireyone in a new ship trying to throw him off so he continued to follow the ship higher and higher into the sky. That's when one his other crew men, a bothan with light brown fur and missing it right eye with a scar across his snout, said something. "Garv were within scanning range I'm checking for droids…." Garv waited for a few minutes that's when the Bothan spoke up. "One droid and one human… Its Fireyones Bio-structure. Should I activate the weapons?" He asked. Garv quickly said no and to wait for them to exit the system so they could follow and then destroy him away from the eyes of the Corsec and the Imperial Star Destroyer currently docked with the one of the resupply stations. So they followed Fireyone's Frieghter and waited.

Back at the supply dock workers were rushing furiously to finish the transfer of Equipment and supplies to the _Ravager_. Zekk returned to the Ship with the rest of his squad who were either hal-drunk or in a stupor from drinking… this was one time he was glad he didn't drink alcohol. Unlike them he had spent time talking with his family and finding out how well his two boys were coming along. He found out they wanted to be just like him. It touched his heart but, as soon as he stepped back on-board the _Ravager _he was once again just Hound 1 and so it was. He returned to his quarters and put his flight suit and items back on and returned to his pilots ready room where he waited to be called into action if need be. The rest of his pilots were back in there rooms sleeping off their hangovers. He was serious about his work he needed to be if he wanted to support his family. On the Bridge Commander Kartin was preparing to leave the supply dock to go to his next assignment which was to Patrol the Ylesian system bu, that's when an young Ensign came up to him. "Sir Admiral Gradner wants to speak with you now sir." With that the Ensign left and Kartin headed over to his personal Comlink. He activated it and small blue Holographic Image of The Admiral Materialized infront of him. The Miniature figure of Gradner looked at Kartin who gave him a salute and then went into attention. "Commander Kratin I'm taking you off the Ylesian Patrol for a bit your being sent to Sector X-567-Alpha we have reason to believe a Rebel convoy is there and that they are transporting some very important goods to one of the rebels strongholds. We need you take them out. With you will be the _Cascade_ and _Dominator_ I hope you and your crew are up to the task?" That was the message that came from The Admiral who gave him a look as expecting him to be ready to which Kratin was. Kratin nodded and replied "Yes sir we are fully prepared and able to do this." "Very good" came the Admiral Reply "I hope you are successful on your mission. You are to immediately head for that sector and please make sure its done thoroughly." With that the Hologram phased out of Existence and the transmission was cut. So Kratin turned and around and walked back to the command deck and ordered the Helm that once they were out of the Dock to plot a course for Sector X-567-Alpha. The helm would acknowledge this and begin making the necessary adjustments. With that is only a matter of time for them resupplying to be completed.

Fireyone and B-5 were both quiet they were making sure that they weren't being followed by Gavin. Though he had yet to modify the ship the Scanners weren't picking up any ships following them so he believed they were in the clear. Fireyone sighed and smiled somewhat good ole' Ganner had come through for him and somehow figure out they were going to join the alliance. Since he had never even told him that he figured Ganners old hunchs were in effect. B-5 on the other hand wasn't so sure but, it wasn't his place to say what was what so he just kept silent. "B-5 is the hyperdrive ready? I want to be sure we make it to where the rebels are supposed to be." B-5 turned his dome and replied yes to which Fireyone replied with Good. Moments later the ship drive powered up and with a flicker of Psuedo-motion the Ship vanished into Hyperspace.


End file.
